Glenn Talbot (Earth-416274)
William "Bill" Banner was a scientist who injected himself with a large dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later was injected with Bruce Banner's Gamma irradiated blood, Plus an insane dosage of gamma rays causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': He was injected with a variant of the Super Soldier Serum from World War II. he has shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America in terms of strength, speed, reflexes and stamina; he has also shown an accelerated healing ability, not present in Captain America: Even though Captain America can heal faster than the average human and is resistant to age, his healing is not as advanced as Banner's. he obtained even more power after being bombarded with Gamma radiation, The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 800 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. **'Superhuman Strength:' After being injected with an variant of the Super Soldier Serum, he possessed strength far greater than that of any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to effortlessly lift a man of the same size as him with one hand. However, after being given the blood of Hulk, Banner's strength is increased to immense superhuman levels, nearly twice that of Hulk in a normal state. It appears his strength level remains the same and does not increase as his anger increases, unlike Hulk, possibly because of the serum. As Abomination, his immense strength enables him to hurl normal humans and cars great distances, easily tear through brick buildings, and even to kick Hulk through a building. ***'Superhuman Leaps': Due to his superhumanly strong legs, Abomination is capable of leaping great heights and distances. He is able to leap several stories from ground level, using building and other structures as footholds to reach areas. Most notably, he was able to leap from a rooftop to a moving helicopter that General Ross was on. ***'Weaponization': Like Hulk, Abomination is able to use various objects, which normal humans would be unable to manipulate in such a way, as unconventional weapons such as heavy chains and vehicles. **'Superhuman Speed': Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Banner's speed was noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, Banner could easily outpace an army platoon, and even Hulk seemed to have trouble keeping up with him. Even after Banner was transformed, he is still able to move at speeds greater than of a normal human, as he was able to chase down a damaged Humvee with ease. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Abomination displays reflexes of great speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell fired by a soldier in midair. **'Superhuman Durability': Abomination's bodily tissues, much like Hulk's, are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's melee attacks. **'Superhuman Endurance': he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. As Abomination, Banner's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Banner's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. His super-soldier healing factor was much more advanced than any other recipient of the Super Soldier Serum, meaning that all the super-soldiers took different variants. This is proven by the fact that Banner regenerated from extensive physical traumas within the space of a day, whereas Rogers would take a week or less to recover from such injuries. After taking a blood transfusion from Hulk, his advanced healing factor was further enhanced, allowing him to heal at the same rate as Hulk, which is already a very high rate of regeneration. This makes him seemingly invulnerable and potentially immortal. **'Underwater Breathing:' The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. **'Suspended Animation:' Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Abilities Scientific genius Weaknesses Banner is unable to change back into human form. Category:Dark Avengers Members Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Married Characters Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Height 12' 0" Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Scaly Skin Category:Pointed Ears Category:Leaping Category:Humans Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Bulletproof Category:Immortals